Star Wars Characters at age 6
by MiraculousLadybug010
Summary: Basically the Star Wars characters at 6 years old getting into all kinds of trouble. It doesn't contain spoilers about what happens in the new movie (The Force Awakens), however some of the characters are from the new movie (The Force Awakens).
1. Darth Vader's Breaking Toys

**Hi people! Hope you like it! It'll be random! Sorry if there are grammar or spelling mistakes...**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Disney or Lucasfilms.**

 _Scene 1: Leia, Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader_

Leia: (picks up Vader's toy TIE fighter and crushes it underfoot)

Darth Vader: (leaves room crying)

Emperor Palpatine(to Leia): Hey! That wasn't nice! I'm gonna tell if you don't go make him feel better!

Leia: The point was to make him feel bad. (Rolls eyes)

Emperor Palpatine: I'm gonna go get Snoke.

Leia: (rolls eyes)

Emperor Palpatine: And Kylo Ren and Hux and, and, and...

Leia: (looks skeptical)

 _Scene 2: Han and Darth Vader_

Han Solo: (sits innocently on ground playing with toy gun and toy ship)

Darth Vader: (comes in crying)

Han Solo(in a mocking tone): Oh do you want your mommy?

Darth Vader: (cries harder)

Han Solo: (pretends to shoot Vader)

Vader (sniveling): Leia...she broke...my TIE fighter toy...and now, it's... BROOOOKKKKEEEEENNN (goes back to sobbing)

Han Solo: (Gets up and walks away)

 _Scene 3: And we're back to Leia, Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. However Snoke, Kylo Ren and General Hux have decided to join us!_

Leia: (is all alone for the moment)

Emperor Palpatine, Snoke, Kylo Ren and General Hux: (walk in)

Leia: (is no longer alone)

Snoke: You made Darth Vader cry.

Leia: Yes, I did.

Snoke: That was mean.

Leia: Yes, I know.

Snoke: You should have a time out.

Leia: Oh _reeeaaaaaaallly_?

Snoke: Yes.

Leia: PPPPFFFFFFFTTTTTTT HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI PPPFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTT (falls over laughing)

Snoke: (looks confused)

Darth Vader(sniveling): (walks in) Why is Leia laughing?

Snoke: Uummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...

Darth Vader: (?.?)

Snoke: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...

Darth Vader: (leaves)

Leia: (Runs after him and grabs his toy Death Star)

Leia: (crushes the Death Star)

Darth Vader: (begins to cry to the tune of the imperial march)

 **End of chapter! MUHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT TILL NEXT TIME FOR HUX AND KYLO! Next chapter should come out soon, or not, depends on whether I remember to write! Sorry about the short chapter! :D**


	2. Darth Vader and Instagram

**Hi there people! Chapter 2! You get to hear from Hux and Kylo this chapter! Sorry I couldn't do Kylux, but they're too young for love stories :( so anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Disney or Lucasfilms. If I was, this is not what I would do with my time. XD**

 _Scene 1: Kylo Ren, General Hux and, Darth Maul. (Randomn fact: I have not seen the prequels)_

Darth Maul: (walks in) play lightsabers with me!

Kylo Ren and General Hux: (were already in the room)

Kylo: Ok, but you have to find some Rebels to fight.

Darth Maul: Ok!

Darth Maul: (goes off to find rebels)

Kylo and Hux: (resume their conversation)

Darth Maul: (concludes that rebels are hard to find)

 _Scene 2: Luke Skywalker, Leia and Han Solo_

Luke, Leia and Han Solo: (are watching Darth Maul look for them on a security camera screen)

Luke: Playing lightsabers might be fun, maybe we should go play...

Leia: Not yet.

Han Solo: ...

Luke:.

Some time later...

Leia: Ok, now we can go play.

Luke: Yay!

Han Solo: ...!

Leia, Luke and Han Solo: (Go to Darth Maul)

Darth Maul: Oh hi! I've been looking all over for you! Will you play light sabers with me and Hux and Kylo?

Leia, Luke and Han Solo: Sure.

Darth Maul: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

Darth Maul: This way. (^.^)

 _Scene 3: Luke, Leia, Han Solo, Kylo, Hux, Darth Maul, Darth Vader, and Emperor Palpatine_

Emperor Palpatine: Ok, everyone let's get organized! Rebels over there, Dark side over there. Ok let's go!

Everyone else in this scene: (glares at Emperor Papatine)

Everyone but emperor Palpatine because he doesn't fight unless he wants to and he doesn't so deal with it: (starts to fight with either toy lightsabers or toy guns and it's adorable)

Emperor Palpatine: (decides that he is bored and wanders off)

Darth Vader: (comes in unnoticed)

Darth Vader: (takes pictures of them fighting without them noticing)

Darth Vader: (posts the pictures on Instagram)

Later...

Everyone but Vader: (notices the pictures on Instagram)

Everyone but Vader: (_Vader)

 **MUHAHAHAHAHA! Why do I love this?! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You'll have to wait for the next chapter to hear about what happened to Vader! Don't worry the next chapter will be out soon! :D**


	3. Darth Vader's Reserection

**Hello! Chapter 3! What has happened to Darth Vader will finally be revealed! Ok let's get going!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Disney or Lucasfilms. As I say every chapter.**

 _Scene 1:Leia, Darth Vader, Han Solo, Emperor Palpatine_

Everyone but Vader: (kills Vader)

Just I bit later Leia and Han are looking down at Darth Vader...

Leia: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, well the only problem is, now we have to reserect him. And that's going to be suuuuch a drag.

Han Solo: So, how shall we go about it?

Leia: Well... I guess we could just have Emperor Palpatine do it... Can he do that? I doubt it...

Han Solo: I don't think so, and he might kill us because we killed his friend...

Leia: Hmmmmm, there must be some powerful Jedi who can...

Han Solo: ...

Leia: This is really going to be a problem...

Han Solo: Maybe it wasn't worth it to kill him, I mean...

Leia: What?! Did you say?!

Han Solo: meep, nothing.

Darth Vader: (gets up and looks dazed) What happened?

Han Solo: It's alive! (faints)

Leia(to Darth Vader): You died, we killed you.

Darth Vader: oh...

Emperor Palpatine: Hi Vader, why do you look like you just came back from the dead?

Leia: (quietly begins to tiptoe away, dragging the unconscious Han Solo with her)

Darth Vader(to Emperor Palpatine): Because I did just come back from the dead.

Emperor Palpatine: How did you die?

Leia: (left the scene long ago)

Darth Vader: Oh, Leia, and Han and and Luke and Kylo and Hux killed me cause I posted silly photos of them on Instagram...

Emperor Palpatine: Oh. What was it like to be dead?

Darth Vader: How should I know, I was dead.

Emperor Palpatine:.

Emperor Palpatine: How did you come back to life?

Darth Vader: I dunno...

 _Scene 2: Leia and Han_

Leia: (pours bucket of ice on Han)

Han Solo: (wakes up screaming like someone's cutting his legs off)

Leia: (smiles)

Han Solo: What was that for?

Leia: I wanted you to wake up.

Han Solo: Well you could have used water.

Leia: Then you would get much more wet.

Han Solo: Then I wouldn't wake up feeling like someone's pouring fire on me.

Leia: But it was fun to watch you scream.

Han Solo: Humf.

 **Ok, there's the end of the chapter... No cliff hanger this time I'm wondering what I'm going to do for the next one... What did you think of Darth Vader's resurrection? I might come back to that later... So yeah, have a nice day. ;)**


	4. General Hux's Disapearence

**Hello there readers! Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy this chapter... Something big is going to start in this chapter and it's going to continue through the next few chapters, so lots of cliffhangers for me, YAY! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Disney or Lucasfilms. It's true.**

 _Scene 1: Kylo, Darth Vader, Darth Maul and Snoke_

Darth Vader, Darth Maul and Snoke: (are talking about some obscure concept)

Kylo: (walks in looking worried) Have you guys seen Hux?

Snoke: No, maybe you should go ask the rebels, they might have captured him.

Kylo: I know. I was about to do that.

Snoke: Great go do it.

Kylo: (glares at Snoke then goes to look for Palpatine.)

 _Scene 2: Kylo and Emperor Palpatine_

Kylo: (finds Emperor Palpatine) Hi!

Emperor Palpatine: What do you want?

Kylo: I was wondering if you'd see Hux recently...?

Emperor Palpatine: I haven't.

Kylo: Do you remember where you last saw him?

Emperor Palpatine: No. Maybe you should call him.

Kylo: Thanks! I hadn't thought-

Emperor Palpatine: You never do.

Kylo: Well thanks for the advice.

Emperor Palpatine: Your welcome. You can leave now.

Kylo: Wait, do you have anymore advice?

Emperor Palpatine: No.

Kylo:(disappointed) Ok, well, thanks agai-

Emperor Palpatine: Go. Away.

Kylo: (nicely) Bye!

Emperor Palpatine: (seething)

 _Scene 3: Luke, Leia and Kylo_

Luke and Leia:(are arguing)

Kylo: (walks in) Hey guys, have you seen Hux?

Leia: Nope, wasn't he with you?

Kylo: No.

Leia: Oh, good luck finding him.

Kylo: Thanks.

Kylo: (leaves)

Kylo: (finds a phone and calls Hux (I don't know why they have phones at 6 so don't ask.))

Hux: (does not have phone)

Kylo: (puts down phone and is disappointed)

 _Scene 4: Hux_

Hux: (has found an awesome attic)

Hux: This is so cool! I've gotta go show Kylo!

Hux: (finds that trapdoor has swung closed and he can't get out)

Hux: darn.

 _Scene 5: Snoke, Kylo, Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Emperor Palpatine, Leia, Luke and Han Solo_

Kylo: HUX IS MISSING! He could be anywhere! He could have been abducted! WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Emperor Palpatine: There, there, it'll be alright. Probably. Hopefully. Maybe. Possibly.

Leia: That's not helpful.

Emperor Palpatine: (pouts)

Darth Maul: He's right though...

Emperor Palpatine: No one ever said he was wrong.

Kylo: DDDDOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOMMMMMTTTHHHHHIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

Darth Vader: We will.

Leia: Why don't we just go look for him? I can't believe no one has suggested that yet.

Kylo: (runs from room shouting: HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUXXX! WHERE ARE YOU?

 **(grins evilly) You'll have to wait for the next chapter to get to watch them search desperately (and fruitlessly) for Hux. Chapter 5 should be out soon. :)**


	5. The Search for Hux

**Hello everyone! Chapter 5! I don't know what else to say! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Disney or Lucasfilms. I've never even heard of Lucasfilms...**

 _Scene 1: Kylo_

Kylo: (runs through random rooms) HUUUUUUXXXXXXX! THIS IS NOT A GAME OF HIDE AND SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! COME OOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTT! HUUUXXXXX!

 _Scene 2: Leia_

Leia: (walks through rooms systematically) HUXHUXHUXHUXHUXHUXHUXHUXHUXHUXHUXHUXHUXHUXHUXHUXHUXHUX! Where aaarrrreeee yyyoooouuu?

 _Scene 3: Luke_

Luke: (runs through rooms silently while looking for Hux)

 _Scene 4: Snoke, Leia_

Snoke: Hello? Anyone there?

Snoke: (walks into room that Leia is in)

Leia: You might want to call "Hux", not "anyone".

Snoke: (glares at Leia and walks away calling: Hux? Hux? Hello?)

Leia: (smirks)

 _Scene 5: Emperor Palpatine, Han Solo, Darth Vader and Darth Maul_

Emperor Palpatine, Han Solo, Darth Vader and Darth Maul: (are all looking for Hux in there own unique and hilarious ways)

Emperor Palpatine: This pointless.

Han Solo: Hey! He's from _your_ side of the force!

Emperor Palpatine: I died before he existed.

Han Solo: That has nothing to do with anything!

Emperor Palpatine(to Darth Maul and Darth Vader, pointing at Han): The logic is weak in this one.

Darth Maul and Darth Vader: (burst in uncontrollable laughter)

Han Solo: (glares at everyone)

 _Scene 6: Hux_

Hux: HELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELP!

Attic: (no reply)

Hux: HELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELP!

Attic: (no reply)

Hux: HELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELP!

Attic: (no reply)

Hux: HELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELP!

Attic: (no reply)

Hux: (gives up)

 _Scene 7: Kylo, Leia_

Leia: Let's check the upstairs.

Kylo: OK!

Leia and Kylo: (go upstairs)

Leia and Kylo: (hear Hux yelling HELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELP!)

Kylo: THAT MIGHT BE HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Leia: Maybe he's stuck in a closet or something...?

Kylo and Leia: (search all the closets and do not find Hux)

Kylo: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Leia: Hey come see this ladder!

Kylo: There's a ladder?

Leia: Maybe there's an attic! Let's go see!

Leia and Kylo: (climb up the ladder and into the attic letting the trap door swing closed behind them...

 **MUHAHAHAHAHA! Another cliffhanger! Next chapter will be out soon. Probably.**


	6. There are so many people in the attic

**Hi! Chapter 6! Now there are three of them stuck in the attic! But I get write a reunion scene. So yeah. Enjoy the chapter. :)**

 _Scene 1: Leia, Kylo and Hux_

Kylo: HUUUUUX! I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH WHY DIDNT YOU JUST COME DOWN WHEN WE CALLED YOU?! I'M SO HAPPY YOUR ALIVE(bursts in to tears of joy)

Hux: Whoa there.

Kylo(in between sobs): WHY DIDNT YOU COME DOWN WHEN WE CAAAAALLLLLED?!

Hux: Oh! You didn't know the trap door doesn't open from the inside?

Leia: What?!

Kylo(to Hux): I THOUGHT YOU'D DIIIIIIEEEEEED!¡!

Hux: meep.

Leia: So we're stuck here, am I right?

Kylo: WHAT? WE'RE STUCK HERE?

Hux: Yeah...

Kylo: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLP!

 _Scene 2: Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader and Darth Maul_

Emperor Palpatine: We've checked the whole downstairs. Maybe Leia, Luke and Kylo missed something while they were upstairs.

Darth Maul: Probably not.

Emperor Palpatine: Do _you_ have a better idea?!

Darth Maul: No...

Emperor Palpatine: Then let's go.

 _Mid-scene note:_

Luke: (has given up and is sitting in a closet upstairs sleeping)

 _Back to scene 2: Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader and Darth Maul_

Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader and Darth Maul: (go upstairs and split up to look for Hux)

 _Scene 3: Emperor Palpatine and Luke_

Emperor Palpatine: (finds Luke while searching for Hux)

Emperor Palpatine: Well, well, well, what do we have here?

Luke: (jumps so high he hits his head on the ceiling(of the closet))

Luke: Hey! You gave up too!

Emperor Palpatine: But I started looking again because there was nothing better to do!

Luke: Well there is something better to do!

Emperor Palpatine: (looks skeptical)

Luke: Sleep!

Emperor Palpatine: (bursts out laughing)

Luke: (looks severely confused)

Emperor Palpatine: pffffffftttt hahahahahahahahahah ppppppffffffffffffffttttttt You should really do comedy.

Luke: You've lost me.

Emperor No, I haven't.

Luke: I don't think-

Emperor Palpatine: I can tell.

Luke: Hey! That was not nice!

Emperor Palpatine: PPFFFFFFFTTTTTT HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHHA!I like you better asleep.

Luke: humpf (goes off to find another closet to sleep in)

 _Scene 4: Darth Vader and Darth Maul_

Darth Vader: Hey look at this ladder!

Darth Maul: It's a ladder.

Darth Vader: Let's see where it goes!

Darth Maul: Ok.

Darth Vader and Darth Maul: (climb into the attic letting trap door swing closed behind them)

 **HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH. Don't worry, next time there will be a different ending. I'm still debating who is going to save them all so if you have any suggestions feel free to pm me. Have a nice day. )**


	7. The Rescue

**Chapter 7! People will be saved from "imminent death" in this chapter, but it might not be the people you expect... Or it might be the people you expect! We'll see! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Disney or Lucasfilms. As I tell you again and again.**

 _Scene 1: Leia, Kylo, Hux, Darth Vader and Darth Maul_

Hux: This acttic was not built for five people.

Darth Maul: That's true.

Kylo: We could get out by going through the insulation right?

Darth Vader: How about you try it?

Kylo: (jumps onto insulation and finds that there is wood underneath.

Leia: Well done Kylo, well done.

Kylo: Hey! It was worth a try!

Darth Maul: (sighs and shakes head)

Kylo: (pretends he doesn't notice)

Leia: So, anyone have any other ideas?

Darth Vader: No. No one has any ideas and we're going to be trapped here forever.

 _Scene 2: Emperor Palpatine, Luke and Han Solo_

Emperor Palpatine: Everyone is disappearing!

Luke: (half asleep)

Han Solo: Yes, they are.

Emperor Palpatine: Let's continue our search of the upstairs. Han, you take Luke. I'm perfectly fine on my own. No objections. Start looking.

Han Solo: (glares at Palpatine before leading Luke out of the room heading for the closet with the ladder)

Emperor Palpatine: (heads in the other direction)

 _Scene 3: Han Solo, Luke, Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Leia, Kylo and last but not least Hux_

Han: Look Luke, a ladder.

Luke: (climbs the ladder and hoists himself into the attic)

Han: (does the same)

People who where already in the attic: (collective groan)

Han: What's wrong?

Leia: You can't open the trapdoor from the inside.

Han: (facepalm)

Luke: (goes back to sleep)

 _Scene 4: Emperor Palpatine (last person not stuck in the attic)_

Emperor Palpatine: (wanders around wondering where everyone is untill, inevitably, he finds the ladder)

Emperor Palpatine: Judging by all the "helps" coming from the trapdoor at the top of this ladder everyone is stuck up there

Emperor Palpatine: (sits down to debate on whether or not to save everyone)

 _Scene 5: Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Leia, Luke, Kylo, Hux and Han Solo_

Emperor Palpatine: (decides that life would be boring without everyone else)

Emperor Palpatine: (begins to climb the ladder)

Everyone in the attic: We're saved!

Emperor Palpatine: (muttering) Or are you?

Emperor Palpatine: (pokes head in to attic) Wow, it's hot up here...

Leia: Yeah, I know.

Emperor Palpatine: Well, come on out everyone!

Everyone in the attic: (rushes for the trapdoor)

Emperor Palpatine: (runs for his life)

 **So, yay! They all got out of the attic! The next chapter should be out in a few days, or tomorrow, or next weekend, all depends on what homework I get! Don't know what to do for the next chapter, but I'll find an idea. Anyway, have a nice day :)**


	8. Unicorns, reading and other random stuff

**Hi everyone! Hello there! Chapter 8! Reading! Yay! I love to read! As you may already be able to tell, this chapter is going to be incredibly random. ;) Ok, let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Disney or Lucasfilms. Why would you think I am?**

 _Scene 1: Leia, Darth Maul, Darth Vader, Hux and Kylo_

Leia: (is reading a good book)

Darth Vader: (walks in) What are you doing?

Leia: Reading, duuh.

Darth Vader: What are you reading?

Leia: A book.

Hux: (comes in and stits down, reading from an e-reader)

Darth Vader: Hi!

Hux: (continues reading)

Darth Vader: Hello?

Hux: IF YOU DISTURB ME ONE MORE TIME THE UNICORNS OF UNSPECIFIED POWER WILL HAUNT YOUR DAYDREAMS.

Darth Vader: meep.

Hux: UNICORNS OF UNSPECIFIED POWER! I NEED YOU TO EXTERMINATE SOMEONE!

Darth Vader: (runs from room followed by the unicorns of unspecified power)

Leia: Ok then!

Hux: THERE ARE AN INFINITE NUMBER OF UNICORNS YOU KNOW!

Leia: (goes back to reading)

Kylo: (walks in) What's up Hux?

Hux: BE QUIET OR YOU WILL SUFER THE SAME FATE AS DARTH VADER.

Kylo: What happened to Darth Vader?

Hux: UNICORNS OF SLIGHTLY MORE SPECIFIED POWER!

Leia: Last time it was of unspecified power...

Hux: (eyes glow red)

Kylo: (is chased from room by unicorns of slightly more specified power (I bet you never would have guessed XD ))

Darth Maul: (comes in)

Darth Maul: (leaves)

Hux: What's up Leia?

Leia: UNICORNS OF SPECIFIED POWER!

Hux: (goes back to reading, and, strangely, no unicorns appear)

 _Scene 2: Excerpt from Hux's book (just so you know what the deal with the unicorns is)_

The unicorn of unspecified power charged towards the offending wart hog. Powerful rainbows spiraled from its horn!

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!" cried the unicorn as the wart hog began to make it's getaway. Then suddenly there was a brilliant neon black flash as the wart hog was teleported to the detention of the something that sounds cool (I wrote detention on purpose, it was not meant to be demention) the unicorn cheered and ran to greet her friends in combat. But instead of finding her friends she found (e-reader glitches and then dies permanently _(I know this is not impossible but it's what happens so don't question it.)_ )

 _Scene 3: Hux, Leia and Emperor Palpatine_

Hux: AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH! Who was it?! Who was it?! THOSE DARN WART HOGS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!

Leia: It'll be ok Hux, I'm sure you can get I new e-reader somewhere...

Hux: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR-

Emperor Palpatine: (shoves bagel into Hux's mouth)

Hux: (eats bagel) Wow, that was good.

Emperor Palpatine: Oh really? I'm gonna go eat one then.

Leia: So! Once he's done with his bagel I'm sure Emperor Paplpatine would be happy to go get you a new e-reader.

Hux: Really? Cool!

Leia: Just don't tell him it was my idea ok?

Hux: Got it!

Leia: (leaves room)

 _Scene 4: Emperor Palpatine, Hux and Darth Maul_

Emperor Palpatine: (staring at rack after rack of expensive e-readers) This. Is. Torture. For. Some. Unspecified. Reason.

Hux: This is wonderful! It was so nice if you to offer to pay!

Emperor Palpatine: I DID NOT OFFER TO PAY.

Hux: You make me laugh! (laughs)

Palpatine: (seathing)

 _3 hours later..._

Palpatine: (is broke)

Hux: (is happily continuing his lecture of the unicorn thing)

Darth Maul: (comes up beside them) What's up guys?

Palpatine: I'm broke because he forced me to buy him an expensive e-reader.

Darth Maul: Cool, by the way my birthday is coming up...

Palpatine: AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

 **Ok! There we have it! Probably my longest chapter yet! I don't know! Writing the exempt from Hux's unicorn book was fun! The next chapter should be out soon! Or not! We'll see! Definitely by Sunday though! Have a nice day! ;)**


	9. Majestic Sea Fluff Fluffs

**YAY! Chapter 9! I'VE BEEN WAITING TO WRITE THIS FOR ONE WHOLE DAY! Sooo excited! FLUUUUUUFFFF!FLAP FLAP! Ok here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Disney or Lucasfilms. Has this registered yet?**

 _Scene 1: Leia, Darth Maul, Kylo and Hux_

Leia, Kylo and Hux: (are balls of fluff)

Darth Maul: (walks in) Hi there guys! How did you get all that fluff to stick to you?

Leia: We became fluff balls over night. We didn't try.

Darth Maul: Cool! I wish I was a fluff ball...

Hux: No, you don't.

Darth Maul: Yes, I do.

Hux: I find it itchy. (rolls out of the room)

Kylo: (rolls out of the room)

Darth Maul: Ok then.

Leia: (rolls out of room)

Darth Maul: OK THEN.

Darth Maul: (Is rained on by tiny fluff balls falling from the ceiling.)

Tiny fluff balls: (squeal cause that's literally all they can do.)

 _Scene 2: Darth Vader, Darth Maul and do the tiny fluf balls count as characters?_

Darth Vader: (is a fluff ball)

Darth Maul: (is not a fluff ball)

Darth Vader and Darth Maul: (are in seperate rooms)

Tiny fluff balls: (still squealing)

Darth Vader: (accidentally rolls into room where Darth Maul is)

Darth Maul: THIS IS INSANE! I WANT TO BE A FLUFF BALL AND I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO IS NOT A FLUFF BALL!

Darth Vader: ...

Darth Maul: ...

Darth Vader: Wanna go play in the attic?

Darth Maul: No. Duuuh.

Darth Vader: Are you sure?

Darth Maul: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeess.

Darth Vader: Ok.

Darth Maul: Yeah...

 _Scene 3: Kylo and Hux._

Kylo: I'm bored.

Hux: NOTMEIAMNOWGOINGTOSPEAKINALLONEWORDIHOPEYOUDONTMINDTHANKYOU

Kylo: What now?

Hux: NOTMEIAMNOWGOINGTOSPEAKINALLONEWORDIHOPEYOUDONTMINDTHANKYOU

Kylo: (?.?)

Hux: whatever.

Kylo: Do you think we could merge and become one giant fluff ball?

Hux: Nope. Not happening.

Kylo: Awww, come on!

Kylo and Hux: (become humans again)

Hux: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

Kylo: Awwwwwwww.

Hux: I'M SO EXCITED I'M HUMAIN AGAIN I'M GONNA GO TELL EVERYONE!

Kylo: You do that.

Hux: (goes to tell everyone)

Kylo: (sits down to think, ends up thinking about how he got 15 hours of sleep last night and promptly falls asleep)

 _Scene 4: Leia and Darth Vader_

Leia: (is surfing the web for pictures of a majestic sea flap flap (more commonly known as a manta ray))

Leia: (finds a pictures of a majestic sea flap flap)

Leia: (smiles)

Darth Vader: (walks in) What's that?

Leia: I'm offended.

Darth Vader: (?.?)

Leia: HAVE YOU NEVER SEEN A MAJESTIC SEA FLAP FLAP?!

Darth Vader: I am soooo confused.

Leia: It's a manta ray.

Darth Vader: Oh, you mean a sea pancake?

Leia: IT IS A MAJESTIC SEA FLAP FLAP AND THAT IS THAT DO NOT MESS UP THE ORDER OF THE COSMOS!

Darth Vader: Pansycake.

Leia: (?.?)

 _Scene 5: Kylo_

Kylo: (wakes up because people are screaming majestic sea flap flap in the next room over.)

Kylo: (wonders what a majestic sea flap flap is)

Kylo: (decides he should go look it up)

Kylo: (devices that his previous decision was a bad one because the angry people have the computer)

Kylo: (disregards the fact that he may be walking to imenent death and decides to go look up what a majestic sea flap flap is)

 **Alright! There we have it! Fluffy majestic sea flap flaps forever! The next chapter should be posted tomorrow! Or on Saturday! I really have no idea! Thank you for reading! Have a nice day! ;D**


	10. School and insanity

**Hi everyone! So sorry I didn't update sooner! Anyway this is my 10th chapter so that feels like an anniversary to me! So I tried to do something special! Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Disney or Lucasfilms. Now do you believe me?**

 _Scene 1: Leia, Luke, Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Han Solo, Kylo, Hux and Emperor Palpatine (everyone)_

Leia, Luke, Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Han Solo, Kylo, Hux and Emperor Palpatine: (are all sitting on a school bus headed to hell/school for the first (and last (they only go to school once per lifetime)) time)

Leia: Uuuugggghhhhh, I don't wanna be here!

Emperor Palatine: Duuh.

Darth Maul: We might learn something though!

Darth Vader: Oh _reeeaaaally_?

Darth Maul: Ya...

Darth Vader: No.

Darth Maul: Ok...

Han Solo: Why do we have to go to school?

Leia: I think it's just tradition...

Han: Well screw tradition!

Leia: Ya...

 _Scene 2: Leia, Luke, Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Han Solo, Kylo, Hux, Emperor Palpatine and a teacher_

Leia, Luke, Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Han Solo, Kylo, Hux and Emperor Palpatine: (are now all in a class room sitting at adorable little desks, talking loudly)

Teacher: Alright boys and girls listen up!

Leia, Luke, Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Han Solo, Kylo, Hux and Emperor Palpatine: (continue talking)

Teacher: EVERYONE LISTEN UP!

Leia, Luke, Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Han Solo, Kylo, Hux and Emperor Palpatine: (look quizzically at the teacher and then continue talking)

Teacher: OK ANYONE WHO DOESN'T LISTEN UP IS GOING TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!

Luke, Han Solo, Darth Vader and Darth Maul: (continue talking)

Teacher: (sends Luke, Han Solo, Darth Vader and Darth Maul to the principal's office)

Kylo, Hux, Leia and Emepror Palpatine: (stare the teacher as if she's on fire)

Teacher: Alright! Let's get a few things straight! First of all if you have something to say to ME please raise your hand and wait to be called on.

Leia: What if we have something to say to our friends?

Teacher: Then don't say it.

Leia: But...

Teacher: Second, if you need to go to the bathroom or get a drink of water, raise your hand and ask ME, duuh.

Leia: This is boring.

Teacher: Do you want to be sent to the principal's office young lady?

Leia: I'm not a lady.

Teacher: That's enough out of you!

Teacher: Ok, now we're going to go around the room and everyone is going say their name and there favorite thing about their name. We'll start with me. My name is Ms. Teacher and love how creative my name is.

Kylo: My name is Kylo Ren and I like that my name exists. Don't ask.

Hux: My name is General Hux, and that's that.

Teacher: And what is your favorite thing about your name Hux?

Hux: GENERAL HUX. My favorite thing about my name is the GENERAL in it.

Teacher: Now Hux...

Hux: GENERAL.

Teacher: Whatever.

Hux: (seethes)

Leia: My name is Leia Organa, but you can call me GENERAL ORGANA.

Teacher: ...

Emperor Palpatine: I'm Emperor Plapatine, or Emperor, or Master. I like that my name imposes authority.

Teacher: Very well, Plapatine.

Emperor Plaptine: CALL. ME. EMPEROR. OR. MASTER.

Teacher: Go to the principal's office Emperor!

Emperor Plaptine: (stalks out of the class room)

 _Scene 3: Luke, Han Solo, Darth Vader, Darth Maul and the principal._

Luke, Han Solo, Darth Vader and Darth Maul: (are in the principal's office)

Principal: Let's see, it looks like all of you voluntarily disobeyed a teacher. As a result, you will spend your recess copying the dictionary.

Darth Maul: That's it. I'm leaving. Tradition officially sucks.

Darth Vader: Goodbye everyone, see you later.

Luke: Ya... Bye Mr. Principal!

Han Solo: (walks from room)

Luke, Darth Maul and Darth Vader: (walk from room)

Principal: (tries to run after them but trips on strategically placed stack of books)

 _Scene 4: Emperor Palpatine (world's shortest scene)_

Emperor Palpatine: (wanders the hallways)

Emperor Palpatine: (finds an exit)

Emperor Palpatine: (leaves through exit (setting off the fire alarm))

 _Scene 5: Leia, Luke, Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Han Solo, Kylo, Hux and Emperor Palpatine_

Leia, Luke, Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Han Solo, Kylo, Hux and Emperor Palpatine: (have all been chased from the school)

Leia, Luke, Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Han Solo, Kylo, Hux and Emperor Palpatine: (are all stuffed into a single taxi, heading home)

Darth Maul: You where right Vader.

Darth Vader: (?.?)

Darth Maul: I didn't learn anything.

Darth Vader: Of course! I'm always right!

Darth Maul: Am I ever right?

Darth Vader: Sometimes.

Leia: You guys are so weird.

Han Solo: THERE ARE TOO MANY PEOPLE IN THIS CAB I AM SUFFOCATING THIS IS A RUNON SENTENCE AND I COULDN'T CARE LESS LALALALALALALALA HEEEELLLPPPPP!

Kylo: Whoa there!

Hux: ...

Emperor Palpatine: Does everyone agree that going school was an interesting experience?

Leia: PPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTT, HAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAH, PPPPPPFFFFTTT, HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIHIHIHIHIHI, PPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTT HAHAHAHHAHAHA!

 **Yup. That's that. Leia may be insane for the next few chapters. Yup. Yep. Ya. Yup. LALALLALALALALALLALALALALALLALALALALLALALALALYUP. XD Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. And have a nice day. :D**


	11. SUUUUUUUUUGAAAAAAAARRRRRRR

**Helloooooooo! Chapter 11! Today I will express how insane I can be! Using the the method (drum roll) EXCESSIVELY FEED MY CHARACTERS SURGAR AND GIVE THEM SUGAR RUSHES! So there we have it, this chapter in short.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Disney or Lucasfilms. Hard to believe huh?**

 _Scene 1: Leia_

Leia: (goes to candy shop)

Leia: (buys half the candy in the shop)

Leia: (steals the rest because she has run out of money)

Leia: (goes home to feed everyone else the candy)

 _Scene 2: Leia, Han Solo, Emperor Palpatine, Kylo and Hux_

Leia: (returns from her perilous quest to the candy shop)

Leia: HEY EVERYONE I HAVE CANDYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Han Solo: (comes in running) Candy?!

Leia: (lugs 10 giants sacks of candy into the room)

Han Solo: (attacks a bag of candy)

Leia: (decides that this is a good idea and attacks a bag of candy as well)

Kylo and Hux: (randomly stroll in)

Hux: What's up guys...?

Leia: (walks around room like a zombie) CAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDYYYYYYYYY!

Hux: (backs away)

Han Solo: I HAVE A SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGAAAAAAARRRRRR RUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSHHHHH!?

Kylo: (to Hux) Look at all that candy...

Hux: Hmmmmmmm

Kylo: I AM UNSTOPPABLE!

Kylo: (jumps into open sack of candy, and, obviously, begins to devour it)

Hux: I may end up the only sane one...

Emperor Palpatine: Hey Hux! What's up with them?

Hux: They ate candy.

Emperor Palpatine: Where'd they get all that candy?

Hux: (shrugs)

Emperor Palpatine: Ya know...

Hux: What?

Emperor Palpatine: It does look _kinda_ fun..

Hux: Don't even think about it.

Han: SUGARSUGARSUGARSUAGRSUGARSUGARSUGAR.

Leia: IWONDERWHENI'LLHAVEASUGARCRASH...

Han: YEAHMETOO...

Hux: What is this?

Leia: HOWCANYOUNOTUNDERSTANDTHIS?ISINTITCLEAR?

Hux: AAAAAHHHHH! Heeeeeeellllpppp!

Emperor Plaptine: OMGOMGOMGOMGCHOCOLATE.

Hux: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Emperor Plaptine: It is too late. (dives into bag of chocolate)

Hux: I am alone. (starts to sing depressing song)

 _Scene 3: Hux, Leia, Darth Vader and Darth Maul_

Hux: (runs away to find Darth Vader)

Hux: (finds Vader)

Hux: DARTH VADER I NEED YOU EVERYONE IS EATING CANDY AND GETTING SUGAR RUSHESSSS AND I'M GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Darth Vader: Do they have licorice?

Hux: Probably.

Darth Vader: (runs from room) OMGOMGOMGLICORICE!

Hux: (thinks: Maybe Darth Maul will have some self restraint?)

Hux: (goes to find Darth Maul in the hopes that he will have some self restraint)

Hux: (Finds Darth Maul) Hey there Maul! I NEEEED YOUR HELP BECAUSE I'M GOOOOONNNNNAAAAA DIIIIEEEEEEEE!

Darth Maul: (shrugs)

Hux: PPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Darth Maul: Why are you gonna die?

Hux: Because every one is eating suuuuuggggggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrr!

Darth Maul: (runs towards room with sugar in it) SUGARSUGARSUGARSUAGRSUGAR!

Hux: I have been abandoned. (Realizes that his friends never really liked him, that he was always alone in the world, that even Kylo couldn't stand him...(This is where I begin to question your sanity Hux. Kylo not liking you?! PPFFFFFFFTTTTTT. So yeah he's just depressed because he wants candy.)

Hux: (thinks: Hmmmm, I haven't had any sugar all day... I mean, why not?)

Hux: (runs to room with candy in it)

Hux: (finds that all the candy has been eaten, his friends have had sugar crashes (and are sleeping) and the room has been destroyed)

Hux: (sits down and cries)

 _Scene 4: Leia, Empeor Palpatine and Hux_

Leia: (wakes up)

Leia: Oh hi Hux! What happened to the room?

Hux: Sugar happened to the room.

Leia: (?.?)

Hux: YOU GUYS ATE ALL THE CANDY AND NOW I CAN'T HAVE AAAAAAANNNNNNYYYY! (begins to cry (again))

Leia: (sighs) It's not like there's no more candy in the world.

Hux: Do you know where the nearest candy store is?

Leia: Uuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmm... I'm not sure I should te-

Hux: TELL ME. TELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLME.

Leia: Weeeellllllllll...

Hux: Oh, whatever. Google will know.

Leia: DID YOU JUST RANK ME _BELOW_ A SEARCH ENGINE?!

Hux: (leaves room)

Leia: YOU BETTER NOT HAVE RANKED ME BELOW A SEARCH ENGINE! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE, IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE OR YOUR TEETH!

Hux: (is looooooonnnng gone)

Leia: (wakes up Emperor Palpatine) Hi, can I ask you a favor?

Emepror Palpatine: I don't do favors.

Leia: Eeerrrrrrrr...

Emperor Palpatine: What would I get out of it?

Leia: Well, you would get to capture Hux a-

Emperor Palpatine: Sure. I'll help you. (grins evilly)

 **CLIFFHANGER! Yup. So next time you'll get to see Hux either eat too much chocolate caramel or be captured by the unpitying Emperor. Oooorrrrrrrrrrrr I could do something completely different. Anyway please tell me (via pm or review) if I should continue this sugar thing next chapter or not. Thanks for reading. Have a nice day ;D**


End file.
